Project Quicksilver
by earthrise
Summary: Enclosed find all documents regarding the Infinitum Research project Quicksilver. Contact Delta Green A Cell for more information on the Infinitum Research investigation. This is an HP DeltaGreenLovecraft TheHidden xover.
1. Chapter 1

Report #8934

Infinitum Research

Date: December 12, 1981

Project Quicksilver Briefing

Unauthorized distribution of this report will result in termination.

Subject 617

Age: 1 year, 4 months

Hair: Black

Eyes: Green

Species: Homo Sapiens

Race: Caucasian

Distinguishing Marks: One lightning bolt shaped scar on forehead.

Reasons for selection:

Subject 617 was chosen for Quicksilver due to a large amount of potential psychic energy present in his system combined with the absence of non-Euclidean(1) anomalies. Our reality distortion meters recorded a 100 percent Heisenberg uncertainty(2), something we have never seen before in a purely Euclidean object or organism. We were forced to adapt our tesseract based non-Euclidean field meter, and projected the resultant matrix into 3 dimensions, giving an estimate of around 500 kiloPandoras of PPE. We were unable to test rate of replenishment at this time. This puts Subject 617 somewhat close to our maximum containment ability(3), but still within the realm of safety.

No standard PPE usage markers such as telepathy or pyrokinesis were present in the subject's system. However, an apparent B2 Edge variant(4) was discovered, making the subject yet more ideal for Quicksilver.

Future Usage:

Unfortunately, the Quicksilver retrovirus used to insert the necessary markers will be useless after it has been administered to Subject 617. The retrovirus will have to be individually customized(5) to allow for light refraction via PE. If 617 proves a success, and other similar subjects are acquired, extensive genome modification will still be necessary.

Cloning is not an option due to the corruptive effects of PPE absorbed by DNA and RNA strands(6). Breeding is a possibility, but it is likely that the genetic gap caused by the retrovirus will render 617 sterile. As only one other PPE usage marker exists, PE will be split between minor precognition and effective invisibility.

Status:

Conditioning is to begin immediately. Production of the retrovirus will take 1 year, after which the virus will be administered. It is likely however that there will several revisions for greater efficiency will take place. Currently we have only 8 base retrovirii(7). Should more than 8 revisions be necessary, at least one more retrovirus base will need to be developed to deal with immunity.

Notes:

(1):Non-conventional geometries tend to be indicators of Mythos entities, their avatars, or part-humans. While Infinitum Research is protected from these to some degree, it would inadvisable to draw the attentions of greater things that lurk in the dark.

(2):Quantum mechanics tends to be sensitive to PPE. There have been verified unclassified reports of humans with Null to average PPE influencing random number generators, however slightly. Unfortunately, PPE above a certain level (1000 Pandoras) is indeterminable by this method. Everything with a PPE greater than 1 kPn prior to Subject 617 was found to be at least partially non-Euclidean.

(3):Infinitum Research Laboratories uses an Arcane Nullification Crystal, rated as recoverable at -600 kPn/s for 1 second, with peak absorption rate of 1 MPn/s. If Subject 617 were to release all its latent PPE in less than 0.5 seconds, it would burn out the crystal, but such an event would also cause it to immolate itself. See Infinitum Research Arcane Protection Scheme Report for more information.

(4):B2 Edge is a minor precognition marker often found in Black Ops team members.

(5):From studies of several species of organisms possessing PPE, it has been postulated that PE is never accessed in the same manner by any two organisms whether or not they are the same species. Cranial vivisection of telepathic subjects in Project Ansible has tentatively confirmed this.

(6):See the Greeler Reports for more information on cloning organisms with high levels of PPE.

(7):During our covert offensive against BioCyte's Sydney campus, Project Chimera was unfortunately destroyed, but we were able to salvage 8 strains of retrovirii that were also produced in their lab.


	2. Chapter 2

Report #10356

Infinitum Research

Date: May 29, 1982

Project Quicksilver Update

Unauthorized distribution of this report will result in termination.

Subject 617

Age: 2 year, 10 months

Hair: Black

Eyes: Green

Species: Homo Sapiens

Race: Caucasian

Distinguishing Marks: One faint lightning bolt shaped scar on forehead.

Summary:

More difficulties in were encountered in developing the Quicksilver virus than expected(1). Subject 617 underwent the first round of immuno-suppressant injections last month. Today was the day that Quicksilver was first introduced into its system, with minor success.

Initial Reaction:

Upon introduction of Quicksilver to the bloodstream, Subject 617 began scream while undergoing apparent convulsions(2) for a period of 5 minutes and 43 seconds. An electroencephalogram confirmed that the seizures were non-epileptic in nature, and as such were likely a result of pain due to internal manipulation of PPE. This theory was quickly confirmed when the Arcane Nullification system recorded a total absorption spike of 450 kPn(3) above background absorption during the procedure.

Dermatological Effects:

After the convulsions stopped, Subject 617 slipped into unconsciousness. Without higher thought function, its skin began to exhibit some of the desired traits, growing darker in dark environments and lighter with greater amounts of light. Unfortunately the rate of environmental adaptation varied too widely to take any specific measurements.

Upon recovery, subject 617 no longer showed improvements. This was very puzzling, and would have remained so had not one of the IRIS guards struck it in a fit of frustration(4), upon which its skin turned to a color reminiscent of the ambient light in the room. After this, Subject 617 began to reflexively change the brightness of its skin tone whenever IRIS members were nearby.

Goals For Next Attempt:

It is obvious that further tuning of the necessary markers is needed. With our initial success, could take as few as 6 months before the next revision is ready. The primary focus of this revision will be extending the scope of the color blending to hair and clothes(5).

Conditioning:

Conditioning is still ongoing. No overwhelmingly positive response, but nothing indicating an inherent failure. It is expected that within the week Subject 617 will respond to an order to hide with a change in skin tone as well as a search for cover.

Notes:

(1): One of our technicians turned out to be on BioCyte's payroll. Fortunately, she was ignorant of the purpose of project Quicksilver. She was apprehended by Infinitum Research Intercept Squad 4 and quietly dispatched. For more information on BioCyte's increasingly aggressive counters, including this incident see report BC-12-5.

(2): The base retrovirus used was one recovered from BioCyte's Chimera project, which could account for the initial adverse reaction.

(3): This verifies our earliest estimate of PPE present in Subject 617. Incident containment is no longer a worry, though the newly implemented screenings for Non-Euclidean anomalies will continue indefinitely to avoid the unlikely scenario of a burnout of the Arcane Nullification system. (It is already mildly taxed when Subject 617 actively resists containment; if a minor Mythos entity were to gain a foothold in the laboratory it would be possible for the two in tandem to burn out the crystal).

(4): While it was helpful in the long run, tampering with projects such as Quicksilver is not acceptable behavior for IRIS personnel. The guard in question has now been made into an example on the IRIS orientation film.

(5): While light refraction is a goal, it is highly unlikely that it will be achieved with this next revision, as full coverage is necessary for it to do any good.


	3. Chapter 3

This Material Is for Delta Green Eyes Only.

Dissemination of this report will be considered treasonous and will be dealt with as per the Delta Green Ops charter.

FROM: RELAY934875ARES.AF.MIL

TO: (NAMES REDACTED)

SUBJECT: PSI ANALYSIS OF SAMPLE I-135

DGHASHNUM: 0x9AF34D23A809047B

Summary: Sample I-135 confirms suspicions of escalation of the Infinitum Research war with BioCyte(1). Mentions are made of a major breakthrough on this front. Infinitum Research is now taking a hands off approach to Mythos entities(2).

Item used in analysis: Specimen bottle(3)- trace amounts of human DNA. Designated I-135.

Temporal Inclination: Retrocognitive

Agent performing analysis: (NAME REDACTED)

Transcript:

"How is 617 doing?(4)"

"Its responses have been acceptable. We should be able to wipe BioCyte out in the next ten years if things progress as planned."

_Alarm blares loudly_

"What's going on?!?"

_(Temporal skip, estimated time 5 minutes)_

"Sir, the new non-Euclidean field sensors went off. IRIS 2 has apprehended the individual- apparently one of our janitors was born in Innsmouth(5)."

"Hmm. You know the new policy- fire him, and escort him back to his vehicle."

"Yes sir."

_(Temporal skip, time unknown, spatial skip to separate section of facility)_

"Is 617 prepped?"

_Mumbled reply_

"You have the go-ahead."

_Distant screams as transcript ends_

Conclusion:

Despite the fact that our charter intended for us to primarily to fight against the incursions of Mythos entities, we find ourselves increasingly focused on the relatively human threat presented by BioCyte and Infinitum Research.

Dark Cell, a blind front of Mythos-ignorant vigilante mercenaries, was our primary front on this end of our operation before it was destroyed in the crossfire of the only Mythos incident in the conflict.

Recommended action is continued surveillance to determine the state of the conflict, and to interfere only when one side is close to breaking the standstill. Unfortunately we have been unable to determine what is being done to 617, or even if our belief that it is a person is correct. Even though neither is affiliated with known Mythos beings, they are just as much a threat to humanity as a whole as any of the many cults we deal with.

(1):BioCyte is another international research company that is the primary rival of Infinitum Research.

(2):We can only pray that they continue to do so. BioCyte's disastrous alliance with the Mi-Go obliterated Dark cell, but in turn disrupted their first major offensive against Infinitum Research. BioCyte has since abandoned all contact with Mythos entities. See Dark Cell Transmission Report 94

(3)Sample retrieval detailed in O-Cell intelligence report 253.

(4)617 is believed to be the source of the DNA fragments found inside the specimen bottle.

(6)While we no longer have official agents in Innsmouth, there are many who are DG friendlies despite the huge population of Deep Ones and their cult. As such we have identified the janitor as Samuel Anderson- of little importance except for his ancestry.


	4. Chapter 4

Report #12578

Infinitum Research

Date: Sep 15, 1983

Project Quicksilver Update

Unauthorized distribution of this report will result in termination.

Subject 617

Age: 4 years, 1 month

Hair: Black when visible

Eyes: Green when visible

Species: Homo Adaugeos

Race: Caucasian

Distinguishing Marks: None while conscious- lightning bolt shaped scar on forehead when unconscious and fully visible.

Summary:

Huge strides have been made in project Quicksilver. Under the direction of Dr. Moreau, we managed to tie the B2 Edge variant to the Quicksilver marker, effectively unifying them. This was accomplished by using two Quicksilver strains at once- one unzipped the DNA and RNA strands and was destroyed by the Greeler effect(1), allow for the second strain to slip in "under the radar" and patch the Quicksilver marker to the B2 Edge marker. Though this cost us a large delay in development, it was well worth it in that PE will no longer be split between the markers, but shared, an effective doubling of an already large amount of PPE. Conditioning is continuing as expected(2).

Reaction:

Upon introduction of the two new Quicksilver strains to the bloodstream, Subject 617 slumped and went into a semi-comatose state.

The Arcane Nullification system recorded a total absorption of 250 Pandoras below background absorption during the procedure. This is believed to be due to the Greeler effects occurring on a large scale- apparently subject 617 did not enough PPE to sustain them, and created a temporary PE vacuum, actually drawing a small amount of PE back through the nullification system.

In retrospect this could have caused liquefaction or immolation had the PE not been absorbed by 617, but such risks are inherent in a project such as this.

Subject 617 took 78 hours to recover from the inoculations and return to consciousness.

DNA tests after the process revealed that 617 will likely no longer be able to reproduce with Homo Sapiens. Species of 617 has been reclassified as Homo Adaugeos.

Dermatological Effects:

Subject 617 is now constantly 50 translucent with patches of 100 transparency. This is far better than we were expecting- it is instinctively redirecting light to the correct place on the other side of its body. There is considerable blur during movement. Hair, clothes, and items in the possession of 617 are affected by the light refraction as well.

Goals For Next Attempt:

The next few Quicksilver injections will be attempts to reduce the motion blur, and increase amount of light refracted.

Conditioning:

Conditioning is still ongoing. As per the tactical ops proposal submitted to the project, 617 is being conditioned to hate being the cause of loud noises, while not abhorring noise altogether. Weapons focus will be melee weapons, and silenced scoped pistols.

Notes:

(1): See the Greeler documents for more information.

(2): There is a marked antagonism between 617 and the IRIS teams. Ever since IRIS member 74 was terminated and placed on the orientation, 617 has been referred to as "the Hidden" in their inter-squad communications. They believe him to be a threat to both their jobs and their lives. 617 attempts to hide whenever IRIS teams are nearby.


End file.
